Deva Proselyte (3.5e Prestige Class)
Deva Proselyte The deva proselyte, also called the celestial disciple, is a path to becoming a celestial outsider. Becoming a Deva Proselyte A whole bevy of characters may be intrigued by this path, as entry is fairly open to those who seek it. Typically, it is those who wish to pursue martial competence without complex ability progressions while at the same time, becoming something more than just a mortal adventurer. These adventurers may feel a higher calling, manifest a long dormant bloodline or simply become blessed by holy power. Often, these adventurers are already multi-classed, in order to gain the necessary skill requirements. Charisma is important for gaining full use from many of a deva proselyte's abilities, but Charisma alone won't win the day. A secondary physical ability is important for making attacks. If he's likely to use ranged attacks and lighter armors, consider Dexterity over Strength. Constitution is important to keep his hit points optimal with his d8 HD if he intends on staying useful in dangerous combat. A character who pursues this path is likely to gradually take on changes in his appearance (other than the obvious wings), but those changes are up to the player (or the DM, if he's controlling like that) since they don't actually affect the mechanics of the class in any way. If your character takes three levels of this class, and you decide he should have golden eyes, that's totally fine. Class Features All of the following are class features of the deva proselyte. (Ex): A deva proselyte is partly made of goodness, whether he acts on it or not. At 1st level, a deva proselyte gains an aura of goodness. For details, see: detect good. : The deva proselyte relies on his presence of self, often at the detriment to other aspects of himself. At 1st level, the deva proselyte may take a +2 racial bonus to his Charisma, but he must sacrifice either 2 points of Intelligence or Wisdom to do so, taking a -2 racial penalty to the chosen ability score. He may not reduce an ability to below 3 with this feature. (Ex): A deva proselyte is rugged, no doubt. At 1st level, he gains DR 1/Evil. This Damage Reduction increases by 1 at every odd-numbered deva proselyte level (3rd, 5th, 7th and 9th). At 6th deva proselyte level, he also gains DR 1/—, which also increases by 1 at each additional deva proselyte level. (Ex): At 1st level, the deva proselyte grows little wings (though only if he didn't already have wings) as the celestial powers growing within him take manifest form. While he can't quite use them to fly or glide just yet, they help him out on Jump checks. When rolling a Jump check, roll 2 d20s, taking the better die result of the two for his check. For now, he can tuck his little wings under his armor, allowing him to continue to wear armor as normal, but doing so prevents him from gaining this benefit to his Jump checks. (Ex): A deva proselyte has keen vision. At 1st level, the deva proselyte gains Low-Light Vision. (Ex): Deva proselytes, like many outsiders, are resistant to the damaging effects of some elemental energies. However, not all deva proselytes are the same, hailing from various lineages and bloodlines or simply having their celestial power manifest differently. At 1st level, a deva proselyte gains energy resistance progressions toward 2 of the following energy types: Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire. At each deva proselyte level, his chosen energy resistances increase by 2. At 6th level, of the other two unpicked elemental energies, he may choose another to begin gaining a resistance progression. At 10th level, of the two elemental energies he chose initially at his first deva proselyte level, he must choose one energy resistance to become an energy immunity. The other initially chosen elemental energy simply becomes energy resistance 20. Example: At first level, the deva proselyte chooses: Acid and Cold. At 6th level, he then chooses: Electricity. At 10th level, he chooses his Acid resistance to become immunity (with Cold becoming energy resistance 20). (Ex): At first level and every other deva proselyte level (3rd, 5th, 7th and 9th), he gains a bonus on saving throws against poisons, diseases and petrification. At 10th deva proselyte level, he gains immunity to poisons, diseases and petrification. (Su): With his powerful sense of self and his fuel of celestial power, the deva proselyte learns to channel a bolt of energy from within. How this bolt is released varies. For some, they fire a beam from their eyes, while others fling the bolt from an outstretched hand or weapon. At 2nd level, a deva proselyte can shoot a bolt of wrathful, untyped energy. When used as a swift action, this bolt deals 1d3 damage per his HD to a single target within close range (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 HD) and within line of effect with a successful ranged attack roll. When used as an attack as part of a full-attack action, the bolt deals 1d4 damage per his HD to a single target within close range (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 HD) and within line of effect with a successful ranged attack roll. When used as a standard action, the bolt deals 1d6 damage per his HD to a single target within close range (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 HD) and within line of effect with a successful ranged attack roll. When used as a full round action, the bolt deals 1d6 damage per his HD to a single target within medium range (100 ft.+10 ft./HD) and within line of effect with a successful ranged attack roll. For the purposes of spell resistance and other effects calculated by spell level, celestial bolt is the equivalent of a spell whose level is equal to one-half the deva proselyte’s HD (rounded down), with a minimum spell level of 1st and a maximum of 9th at 18 HD or higher. The deva proselyte is considered to have a caster level equal to his HD for the purposes of this ability. Using a celestial bolt while in melee provokes an attack of opportunity. (Ex): A deva proselyte's keen vision improves. At 2nd level, the deva proselyte gains Darkvision, allowing him to see in total darkness. (Su): His holy power manifests as an aura he can suppress or change at will as a free action. With this aura, he may supply radiant courage to his allies or exude a presence of fear to his enemies. At 2nd level, his aura only affects adjacent targets and grants either a +1 morale bonus or a -1 morale penalty to attacks, saves, skill checks and ability checks. Unwilling targets are allowed a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 his HD + his Charisma modifier) to negate the effects. Unwilling targets must make a save each round they are within the area of his aura. Once a target is affected by this aura, they no longer get to make additional saves until they leave the area and re-enter at least 1 round later. At 4th level, your aura increases to a radius of 10 feet and the effect of the bonus and penalty increases to 2. At 6th level, your aura increases to a radius of 20 feet and the effect of the bonus and penalty increases to 3. (Ex): At 3rd level, the deva proselyte's little wings grow bigger and stronger. With wings outstretched, a deva proselyte can now glide. When capable, his wings enable him to negate damage from a fall of any height and allow 20 feet of forward travel for every 5 feet of descent. Deva proselytes glide at a speed of 40 feet with poor maneuverability. If a deva proselyte's maneuverability improves, he still can't hover while gliding. A deva proselyte can't glide while carrying a medium or heavy load. If a deva proselyte becomes unconscious or helpless while in midair, his wings unfurl and hold in their gliding position. The deva proselyte descends in a fluttering spiral and he takes only 1d6 falling damage, no matter the actual falling distance. If the deva proselyte already has an extraordinary glide speed from a previous source, he may instead increase that speed by 10 feet. The deva proselyte can no longer wear armor fitted for humanoid costs (if he could do so before). (Ex): At 3rd level, the deva proselyte's need for sustenance and rest is reduced. He now only requires half as much food, water and rest. See: Starvation and Thirst and Healing. (Su): At 3rd level, the deva proselyte hears and understands the words of all creatures, also being able to speak to them in turn. He is under the constant effect of the spell tongues as a supernatural ability. : At 4th level, the deva proselyte gains the Good subtype. His attacks (natural weapons and wielded weapons) now overcome the appropriate damage reduction as they are good-aligned. : Deva proselytes are a varied bunch, and train differently to increase their skill and prowess. Starting at 4th level, he trains himself to learn one of the following special defense abilities. He learns an additional ability from this list at 6th and 8th levels. : The deva proselyte gains a +2 racial bonus to his Constitution. : The deva proselyte gains a +2 racial bonus to his Intelligence. : The deva proselyte gains a +2 racial bonus to his Wisdom. (Ex): Standing his ground, he's always ready against the brute force of a charging foe, taking the opportunity to land a blow if his opponent's attack is brushed aside. When an opponent charges a deva proselyte with an attack and misses, he may respond immediately with an immediate action to counter attack as though his melee weapon had been readied. He may only use this ability if he is armed. Unlike normally when readying a weapon against a charge, this ability is not limited to weapons which deal piercing damage. (Ex): It is the deva proselyte's strong sense of self that affords him protection. As such, he may use either his Wisdom or Charisma ability score modifier as his Will save ability modifier. (Ex): When he uses the Aid Another action, he provides a +4 bonus instead of a +2 bonus. The deva proselyte may use the Aid Another action as a swift action as well as a standard action at his option. He cannot spend both possible uses of the Aid Another action per round on the same ally. (Ex): A deva proselyte has the extraordinary ability to resist magic. He gains spell resistance equal to 10 + his deva proselyte level. Unusually, a deva proselyte may voluntarily forgo his spell resistance to allow spells through this protection without having to take a standard action to lower it. (Ex): The divine natures of a deva proselyte's body resists death. He automatically stabilizes upon reaching negative hit points (-1 to -9). In addition 1/hour, he can call upon reserves of energy deep within to will himself to heal, restoring a number of hit points equal to his HD total in d4s as a standard action. Example: A 12 HD deva proselyte may roll 12d4 once per hour. (Ex): A deva proselyte relies on his capacity to protect himself and his allies from harm, and he gets very good at this with training. In addition to the +4 dodge bonus to his AC provided by the Total Defense action, he gains an additional stacking dodge bonus equal to 1/2 his deva proselyte levels. (Ex): With flourishes of his weapons, parries and dodges, a deva proselyte is careful to move through dangerous opponents without harm. When using the withdraw action and moving only up to his base speed, he does not provoke attacks of opportunity from opponents of which he is aware. (Su): With divine grace, a deva proselyte's mere touch heals wounds. Each day, he can heal a total number of d6s with this ability equal to twice the amount of his deva proselyte levels as a standard action. With each use of this ability, the deva proselyte adds his Charisma bonus to the healing. Thus, it is advantageous to spread usage of this ability out among many uses to take full advantage of additional healing granted by a high Charisma bonus. To target an unwilling creature, the deva proselyte must make a melee touch attack. Example: A character with 4 deva proselyte levels and a Charisma bonus of +3 gains 8 d6s to spread out among as many uses as he is able each day with this ability. With each use, he adds +3 to the dice result for his Charisma bonus. If he chooses to make 8 separate actions over 8 rounds, he would heal a total of 8d6+24 hp. (Ex): At 5th level, the deva proselyte's wings fully mature. He loses his glide speed and gains a fly speed of 40 feet with poor maneuverability. At 7th deva proselyte level, his fly speed increases to 50 feet and his maneuverability increases to average. At 9th deva proselyte level, his fly speed increases to 60 feet and his maneuverability increases to good. : Deva proselytes are a varied bunch, and train differently to increase their skill and prowess. Starting at 5th level, he trains himself to learn one of the following special offense abilities. He learns an additional ability from this list at 7th and 9th levels. : The deva proselyte gains a +2 racial bonus to his Charisma. : The deva proselyte gains a +2 racial bonus to his Dexterity. : The deva proselyte gains a +2 racial bonus to his Strength. (Su): The deva proselyte gains the ability to weaken the resolve of an evil creature. With a glance, a single target he can see within close range (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 HD) must make a Will save or suffer their evilness weakened for a duration of 10 minutes per the deva proselyte's HD. The afflicted evil creature feels generally compelled not to commit evil acts, lest it suffer a curse. Such evil acts consist of knowingly facilitating harm to good-aligned creatures, aiding evil-aligned creatures, use equipment that grants benefits to evil-aligned characters or use spells with the Evil descriptor. If the afflicted creature chooses to commit an evil act while under the effect of absolve sin, it takes one of the following penalties, chosen by the deva proselyte, for the remainder of the duration. :* –6 decrease to an ability score (minimum 3). :* –4 penalty on attack rolls, saves, ability checks, and skill checks. :* Each turn, the target has a 50% chance to act normally; otherwise, it takes no action. The deva proselyte may only have a total number of creatures under the effects of absolve sin equal to his Charisma bonus (minimum of 1) at any given time. If a new creature comes under effect of this ability while the deva proselyte is at his maximum, the oldest effect is released. The penalty bestowed by this ability cannot be dispelled, but it can be removed with a break enchantment, limited wish, miracle, remove curse, or wish spell. (Su): As an immediate action, upon taking damage, the deva proselyte may release an arc of untyped energy that rebounds back upon the source that damaged him, dealing damage equal to 1d4 + his HD with a successful ranged attack roll at a -2 penalty. (Su): Channeling the inner force of his sense of self, he releases it in a powerful, damaging explosion on his foes. Once per round, when he makes an attack, he may add additional damage upon a successful hit. For each point of Charisma bonus the deva proselyte possesses, he may add an additional 1d6 untyped energy damage to his attack. However, for each 1d6 damage he adds, he takes a 1d6 damage himself. The damage inflicted to himself bypasses any resistances or damage reduction he may have. (Sp): As a melee touch attack, a deva proselyte can attempt to dispel magic (caster level equal to his HD). (Su): Focusing the awareness of his true self, he charges up a devastating attack that wounds his opponents. 1/minute, when a deva proselyte makes an attack (with a natural weapon, a wielded weapon or his celestial bolt), he may declare that attack as a spirited crusher attack. On a successful hit, a spirited crusher attack deals Constitution damage in the amount of his Charisma bonus. Creatures without a Constitution are immune to spirited crusher. (Ex): A deva proselyte knows how to pierce his opponent's defenses when he's ignored as a target. When a deva proselyte threatens a target in melee combat and damages that target, if that target chooses not to attack him on its initiative, the deva proselyte may take an immediate action after the target's turn is resolved to make an attack against it, though at -2 to his attack roll. (Su): A force wells up within the deva proselyte and is released when he makes contact with his target. When he performs a bull rush, he may choose to do an impacting bull rush instead. When he performs an impacting bull rush, he does not move with the defender. He simply collides with his opponent and if he succeeds, the defender is knocked back. For every 5 feet he knocks the defender back, the defender is dealt 1d6 bludgeoning damage. Since the deva proselyte isn't moving with the defender, the distance the defender moves is not limited by the deva proselyte's movement limit. Optionally, he may perform an impacting bull rush as a full-round action, not moving himself, to affect all adjacent squares, rolling separately for each defender. He can flare out a shockwave of fierce force that pushes opponents back, and harms them. Additionally, he gains a +4 bonus on Strength checks to move or break objects with his body. (Su): As a swift action, he channels divine energy, granting him a +2 sacred bonus to either his Strength or Dexterity for 1 round. (Su): As he becomes attuned to a higher state of existence, he has learned to step between planes and get the drop on his foes. At 8th level, as a move action, a deva proselyte may teleport himself a distance up to half his land speed. If he attempts to teleport himself into an occupied or solid space, the ability fails and he moves nowhere. He may only take up to his maximum carrying load with him and may not take other creatures (a familiar counts as part of the subject's self for this purpose, so long as the two are touching). : Soul and flesh come closer to unity. The deva proselyte becomes an outsider with the native subtype. At 8th level, a deva proselyte no longer takes penalties to his ability scores for aging and cannot be magically aged. Any such penalties that he has already taken, however, remain in place. Bonuses still accrue and he has no maximum age. If the deva proselyte desires, he may revert the appearance of his age up to that of an adult (if he is older than the adult age category). A deva proselyte can still be brought back from the dead as if he were a member of his previous creature type. (Sp): A deva proselyte is a creature of two worlds, and as such, has two home planes: the plane it was born from and a celestial plane (or whichever plane is being used for the setting that most closely matches the deva proselyte's alignment or the home plane of the deva proselyte's patron deity). A deva proselyte can plane shift himself and up to his maximum load in objects only a number of times per day equal to 1 + his Charisma bonus to either of his home planes only. This ability otherwise functions as the spell plane shift. The caster level is equal to his total HD. : The deva proselyte's body and soul become one and the same. He loses the native subtype. He no longer needs to sleep (or trance for elven folk), drink or eat, but he may still do so if he desires. A deva proselyte can still be brought back from the dead as if he were a member of his previous creature type. Ex-Deva Proselytes A deva proselyte who no longer meets the requirements to take this class (such as by becoming evil, incorporeal, a construct or undead) doesn't lose any class features, but can no longer advance in this class. If he later meets the requirements again, he may continue to take additional levels as normal. Campaign Information Playing a Deva Proselyte Combat: Deva proselytes are secondary melee forces, providing a bit of support as well as distracting opponents and dealing damage. Alternately, they can hang back and protect the back line of forces, providing support and firing off celestial bolts. Advancement: Generally, it will be the more straightforward classes that enter into this prestige class, such as barbarian, fighter, paladin, ranger and rogue. Those that see this class through to it's end often branch off into other prestige classes, rather than going back to a base class. Resources: Within a campaign, a deva proselyte might be part of a religion (or cult), having allies outside of the party because of his station. Alternately, a deva proselyte might have a patron outsider (possibly one within his own family as a distant ancestor) to provide direction and mentoring. Deva proselytes don't necessarily get along with each other, due to their varied alignments and backgrounds, though, in times of war or trying hardships, they often set aside their differences and work toward common goals. Deva Proselytes in the World Paladins are common. Deva proselytes aren't common. There simply aren't a whole lot of folk determined enough to change themselves to such a drastic degree that it alters the core of their soul and being forevermore by pursuing the path of the deva proselyte. While the paladin is gifted with a calling and the ability to channel divine power (and a fancy means of transportation), the deva proselyte may not be aware of how he is transforming, channeling divine power from himself. Deva proselytes can be a mysterious bunch, for whatever gift is bestowed upon them, it leaves its mark in a dramatic way. Much like the paladin, they eternally struggle toward some goal, knowingly or unknowingly, as forces unseen play their part in the cosmic multiverse. NPC Reactions: Most NPCs are common folk, and are typically unaccustomed to seeing outsiders. Deva proselytes are often met with curiosity. Deva Proselyte Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (religion) or Knowledge (the planes) can research deva proselytes to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Deva Proselytes in the Game A deva proselyte is a combatant against the forces of wickedness that permeate and corrupt the planes. As PCs, there's never any shortage of conflicts to tackle, and gradually, those conflicts grow increasingly threatening to the well being of existence as they level. As NPCs, deva proselytes come and go, providing assistance or information as needed, or as cruxes for evil PCs who just can't seem to keep a goodly antagonist down. NPC deva proselytes rarely operate alone, preferring to either take orders and work in a group, or command a group of their own, ensuring victory with tactics and numbers. A deva proselyte separated from his allies will activate his divine aura to weaken his opponents, while a protected deva proselyte will bolster his allies from harm. In either case, this makes him a rather large target and relies on his resistances to keep him alive. Adaptation: The deva proselyte, associated with outsiders, is often connected to religions and deities, adding a feeling of cosmic influence to a game. With their open-entry and varied backgrounds, deva proselytes are going to vary in flavor from campaign to campaign anyhow. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class